iconicgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom's Edge 3
Kingdom's Edge 3 is the third and final game in the Kingdom's Edge series. The game released on Janurary 17, 2012. Development Development began soon after the 12 man team split. One team, led by Jason Hartt, was to work on KE3 while the other, led by Christian Valkia, worked on new ventures. In started in 1999,and soon after went into the dark. In 2011 Iconic Gaming announced that they were done, and to expect a October 2011 release. Only, on October 31st they annnounced expect a Janurary 2012 release. Plot(WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS) Starting off with a news reporter's voice announcing the death of King Edward Allengally. The reporter also announces that Daymon Samins is now to be sworn in as King. Then the screen flashes white and the opening credits appear. Then after the credits and pan of New Eden end, the screen flashes white yet again, this time revealing the title. Robert is immediatley tested by Harlan Manquir, and afterwards is sent on a number of tasks. Eventually he returns to the Black Hand Clan of the League of Assasins HQ, where Leonard Hunt informs him that the Leader is dying. the Leader, who is 2 thousand years old, had become ill after Robert's near death. Robert tries to find a cure for the Mysterious Disease that is killing him, but cannot. He returns to find the entire base destroyed, with bodies all over the place. Manquir tells Robert that NESA had arrived and attacked them all to protect their new leader, Samins. Samins was furious and so he called Robert in. Robert was given a mission to kill NESA's leader and take over, or to persuade Harkay Lomay to join the League. No matter what the player chooses, the Leader kills Lomay after the meeting. Robert is then named NESA's leader. Eventually after many more tasks, the Black Hand call upon Robert. They tell him that he is now a member, and that he can only be killed by a member of the Hand. After another long spree of tasks, the Leader tells Robert that there is a traitor among the Hand. Robert assumes its Levicus, and tells him he knows. After a long spree of back and forth tasks with Robert trying to gain information about the traitor, he find the Leader talking to a NESA agent. He assumes its him and interrogates him. After the interrogation, Daymon Samins bursts in and shoots Robert, saving the Leader, but killing Robert. Then the player assumes control of Samins and his quest to find out who the traitor among the Hand is, being a Black Hand himself, he is willing to die for the information. He then finds out who it is, the oldest among them, Jamotis Alocird. The Leader is shocked and creams at Alocird, who draws his sword and stabs him. The Leader drops to the floor gasping. He watches on, as the final boss fight takes place. Alocird is stabbed, but he throws his sword at Levicus, killing him as he dies himself. As all the other Black Hand die, Samins leaps from the window of the 4,000 story building, but before he could hit the ground the screen goes black. Then the screen turns white and says 7,000 years later. Samins is seen dying in a chair watching over assasins as they train. He smiles, closes his eyes, and dies peacefully.